


Bleeding Through The Glass

by LittleGirlMurder



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Implied Mpreg, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, omega Taichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleGirlMurder/pseuds/LittleGirlMurder
Summary: Taichi Nanao had always thought he was a beta. He couldn't have been more wrong.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Taichi deserves the world, and I am always starving for more content of him, so I decided to write something myself.

1.

Taichi had always thought he'd be a beta.

When his fourteenth year came and went and nothing happened, he was convinced that he was, in fact, a beta and acted accordingly. It was fitting after all, he thought on bad days. Betas were after all, the most common and most overlooked of all three secondary genders. Just like Taichi himself was completely average. Another part of the faceless crowd of people. Nothing special.

When he entered God Troupe, an odd tension filled him, weighed him down, at all hours of the day. It matched the tension threaded through the atmosphere of God Troupe. Sometimes, it turned into a full-blown ache. A slow and dull ache, not agonising, but always, always there. Whenever he was in private, Taichi loaded up on painkillers and tried to forget about it completely. It probably wasn't even that important. Right?

Taichi grew less and less sure of that every day that the ache lingered. What if was something serious?

What if he was _dying?_

But then he was told to sabotage Mankai Company and the chronic ache was the absolute last thing on his mind.

* * *

2.

Mankai was... nothing like Taichi expected. At first, he'd found it easy enough to fake but then... The faking slowly, bit by bit, became _genuine._

The longer he stayed, the more Taichi found that he- he _liked_ it there. He liked being a part of the Autumn Troupe. He liked Banri and Juza and Omi and even Sakyo. He liked being treated like he mattered. Taichi _wanted_ to be here. He wanted to stay with Mankai and be a real member of the Autumn Troupe.

But he couldn't. There was no way that they would... not after he...

'Taichi?'

He shook himself out of his thoughts, flashing a quick smile. (If it was just a bit desperate, well. Nobody seemed to have noticed.)

'Yeah?'

Taichi talked and laughed and pretended that the crushing weight of his guilt didn't exist.

* * *

3.

_..._

_Sometimes, an omega's body simply isn't ready to exhibit outward signs of its secondary gender, such as heats. There are many factors that can contribute to this, such as environment, health problems or high stress. There have also been reported cases where omegas that were previously living in abusive homes-_

_..._

_Although fourteen years is the commonly accepted age at which alphas and omegas start to exhibit traits associated with their secondary gender, or experience heats or ruts- ...some are simply late bloomers. It is not that uncommon. For omegas especially. A study showed that..._

_-may be the reason some omegas experience their first heat later on in life. Although they are frequently mistaken for betas..._

_\- Alpha, Beta, Omega: A Study of the Secondary Genders._

* * *

4.1

Autumn Troupe's first play was a resounding success. Taichi had never felt better.

He got to _stay._ He got to stay and he was forgiven and it still felt unreal. How had he, Taichi Nanao, a professional nobody, gotten so lucky?

Taichi basked in the applause from crowd, happiness suffusing him. As he did, a steely sort of determination grew inside of him. Maybe he didn't deserve all this, not yet. But he would earn it, he would do everything he could to achieve his dreams and he would do it right here, where he belonged.

He was Taichi Nanao of Mankai Company's Autumn Troupe. And his God Troupe days were over.

* * *

4.2

The tension slowly uncoiled from Taichi's body. He could feel a part of a him easing, the constant, dull ache faded. Exploded into warmth and heat that filled every part of him. Taichi felt an inexplicable urge to purr. He felt safe and happy and there was that strange warmth... The contentment didn't last long though, once the scents around him sharpened to a nigh-unbearable degree.

Taichi winced. His head spun with the sudden influx of information. Why was his sense of smell so sharp all of a sudden. That was supposed to be only for Alphas and Omegas. Betas weren't affected by scents.

Something was wrong.

'Taichi?'

Something was _wrong._ Taichi didn't like the feeling of wrongness. He whined in discomfort.

_Make it go away._

'Taichi!'

The heat suddenly turned searing, burning him from the inside out. Taichi gasped, feeling his eyes water. He smell the sudden change in the scents all around him from curious to alarmed. It only made his head swim more. There were... so many people... _too_ many people...

'-wrong?'

Somebody was touching him, feeling his forehead. Taichi nuzzled into the cool touch eagerly. The scents grew even more concerned.

'He's burning up!'

'Somebody call-!'

Everything around him dissolved until there was nothing but the sharp heat inside of him and the worried scents of his fellow troupe members and the director. The Spring and Summer Troupe members entered too, attracted by the commotion. The buzz of familiar voices grew louder and louder.

'Hey, what's going on here?'

_Omi._

'What's wrong with the Dog this time?'

_Yuki._

'Taicchan?'

_Kazunari._

So many people, all crowding around him. Beta, beta, beta, beta... _alpha._

There were alphas in the room. Taichi curled into himself, distressed.

'Go 'way...' he mumbled slurring his words, only half-coherent at this point. Taichi vaguely remembered reading somewhere that omegas weren't meant to be so near to alphas during their first heat. The thought was firmly knocked out of his head by another wave of sensation. Taichi felt himself whine again.

The sweet scent of an omega in heat suffused the room. Alphas choked and stumbled out hurriedly. Betas stayed to help Taichi through his first heat.

Taichi's last coherent thought was:

_" Guess 'm not a beta after all..."_


	2. Chapter 2

1.

When Taichi woke up, it was because early afternoon sunlight hit his eyes.

With a groan, he turned around and buried his face into his pillow. Every part of his body ached dully and heat throbbed through his veins, though it was not nearly as overpowering as it had been before. He could at least think now, which was good. Or at least, it would be if he could make sense of his circumstances. And right now he couldn't. There was so much sensory input, scents and textures and sounds, and it was all too much-

Taichi whined in frustration.

The door slammed open.

'Taichi? What's wrong?'

A familiar voice and non-intrusive scent broke through the cacophony around him. With a relieved groan, Taichi peeked out from his pillow.

'D-director?' he whispered, wincing at the hoarseness in his voice and throat. 'What-what happened?'

Izumi took a seat at a nearby chair, frowning in worry.

'You don't remember?'

This time, it was Taichi's turn to frown.

'Remember what?'

Izumi's next words hit him like a sledgehammer to the head.

'Taichi, you went into heat.'

He froze.

'I- did _what?'_

He had to have heard that wrong. There was no way he hadn't heard that wrong. Izumi was simply mistaken.

Right?

'You went into heat,' Izumi repeated patiently.

But betas couldn't go into heat. And Taichi was a beta. Wasn't he?

'Taichi,' the director prodded gently. 'Why didn't you tell us you're an omega? Were you really taking suppressants all this time?'

'Omega?' he repeated hoarsely.

Taichi felt his entire world shatter around him at the word. He grasped his bedsheets for stability as everything spun around him. It was all so much. Too much. The sluggish heat in his veins blazed with a new intensity.

'But I'm not an omega. I'm a beta.'

The worried confusion in Izumi's scent quickly spiked into shock.

'Wait, what-?'

But before she could say anything else, Taichi felt himself slipping once again into heat-induced oblivion.


End file.
